The Sky Clear at Last
by detrametal
Summary: finale to my first complete KHR series. Tsuna has been broken, battered and torn. He has risen and now he will end this now.


Hey guys! This is the last of the four part series "what they could not see" "fall of the Azure sky" and "then azure changed to blood" let's see if this wraps things up well enough that you guys don't beat me

Again with the rightful owner speal

* * *

Tsuna was fascinated by what he saw in the mirror. It was him but it wasn't, he looked too much like a corpse. The allied famiglias had just left leaving him alone with his own. He walked into his room, a new one that looked exactly like the old one. He looked at his bed. The empty bed. The cold bed. This was going to take a lot of getting used to. He slowly walked over grimacing as he accidentally bumped into a tender spot against the wooden table.

He slowly got ready to sleep, a sleep he knew would not come easily if at all. He pulled the thick white comforter up to his bare chest and pressed a forearm against his eyes as tears started to form. He couldn't break down in public but here, here he could. Here it was expected. So much had changed, she was gone and nothing was left of her, the air had changed. He suddenly feels colder than he'd ever felt before. A knock rouses him from his brooding memories. He slowly opens the door to see Emi holding her pillow to her chest. "D-daddy? C-Can I sleep with you?" he can see her tears and hear her sorrow. He smiles and kneels and opens his arms letting her run in, he feels her wiggle until she's comfortable. She giggled as he lays down and she curls into his chest. Her dad was a rock that couldn't be moved, he was the superhero that would save the day.

Tsuna looked at her and started stroking her head and singing. The lullaby drifts across the chilled air of the room and Emi curls tighter into her Dad's chest and somehow against all reason they both fell asleep.

* * *

A gentle knock wakes Tsuna up and he groggily limps to the door and opens it, forgetting his state of undress. Chrome stood on the other side staring at his scarred chest as her adoration for him came back full force "Chrome? Chrome. Chrome!" she jumped and blushed before trying to apologize "you didn't do anything…but what brings you here at this hour?" the pulsing red numbers on his clock read 6:00 AM.

Chrome stepped back and her eyes filled with tears and she gripped her hands in front of her "D-do you n-not want me here?" she felt ridiculous but she couldn't help herself, she was acting like a school girl. He answered her by stepping forward and hugging her. Her heartbeat sped up but she took control of her breathing and nodded into his shoulder before he held her at arm's length "I came up here to get Emi ready for school."

He groaned, how could he forget! Emi was going back to school today. He rushed over and woke Emi up who sat up holding her pillow with one hand while rubbing her eyes with the back of the other and letting out a yawn. Chrome smiled softly at the two. Tsuna kissed the top of Emi's head and got her moving. Emi ran into Chrome and mumbled "sorry mo-Chrome" and staggered away. Chrome blushed and rushed to get the little girl to school and get herself away from the father that was changing…and listening.

She was officially screwed.

* * *

Chrome and Arun had just returned to the mansion when two police cars rolled up as well. Two officers from each car stepped out "excuse me miss" clearly this man was in charge, his uniform was immaculate and steel gray eyes pierced her "do you know where we can find Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

Chrome looked him over in typical analytical fashion, mid-30s, about 6 feet, maybe 165 lbs, black buzz cut hair, all in all a strict looking individual. She nodded "I was just going to find him officer…?"

He extended his hand "Gallo, head officer of the homicide unit. Excuse me but are you his wife?"

She blushed and shook her head "no, Bossu just lost his wife, and he was hospitalized, I was taking his daughter to school" they walked into the mansion and she opened the doors to one of the many sitting rooms "would you possibly mind sitting here, it will take some time for him to get here, as I said Bossu was heavily wounded…" the four officers took a seat and she rushed off to find Hayato and tell him not to blow up the police in the room. And then find Tsuna. Well, that's going to be awkward.

* * *

The youngest of the officers looked at Gallo "did ya' hear that old man "heavily wounded" makes it sound like he was in some kinda' fight…I'd call that proof."

Gallo rubbed his temples "kid…that's not really proof and I'd rather not accuse the Vongola of anything." the boy gave him a blank look "do you know what the Vongola actually is?" the rat-like colleague of his shook his thin face "let me put it to you simply. It's a matter of possession. You own a cat. You're owned by the police station, who's owned by the state, who's owned by Italy… who's owned by Vongola."

The other officer rolled his eyes "nobody can own Italy!" Gallo pointed to one picture hanging on the wall. There a young sharply dressed man stood as the President of Italy knelt and was kissing a ring on the younger man's finger. As his three companions stared at the picture in awe the man in the picture walked in. He looked like he should have still been in the hospital, his eye was covered by a orange band and he slowly walked in heavily leaning on a cane and the woman that had lead the officers to this room followed by six men who took up positions along the walls.

They stood as the leader of the Vongola group slowly sat, Gallo stepped forward and extended his hand, Tsuna shook it and the other was surprised by the roughness of his hands and the strength in the thin fingers "Lord Sawada, I'm Officer Gallo"

Tsuna chuckled and the junior officers stiffened "Lord Sawada's a little bit formal, Tsuna's fine. What can I do for you Officer Gallo?" Tsuna's free hand gently rubbed Ferris' necklace.

Gallo sat down across from the most intimidating yet bland man he would ever meet, the man purposely blended in so well you wouldn't know how much aura he had…except for the six men along the wall to the side. Each of them had auras so dense and overpowering that Gallo would have had trouble breathing if it weren't for the leader acting like a purifier. Each of them looked at him with total respect. Gallo made a mental note to get on the boss's good side. Otherwise…well, that didn't bare thinking about. Tsuna looked at his male guardians and frowned slightly "guys, they aren't here to start any trouble, relax…" and he glided one hand in a 'chill out' motion and the aura faded and the eldest man in the room took a deep breath and realized that he was sweating.

Gallo looked at his three charges and glared _let me do the talking_. They nodded and he started "may I first ask that your men leave? This is a most confidential visit."

Tsuna looked at the men along the wall "it's okay, Chrome and Reborn will stay here with me…please call him in." the silver haired man bowed and ran off while the others sauntered out. And as the baby walked in Gallo gulped and opened his jaws several times.

Reborn smirked "hello Gallo, you're looking well…how are the wife and kids?"

Reborn hopped onto the chair arm beside Tsuna who asked "you know Officer Gallo?"

Reborn flicked his wrist to blow off the question "yeah, from some of my work before"

Tsuna nodded before looking back to the police "sorry about that, these two are here to help me as you can see I'm injured and require their assistance."

The rat-faced man apparently had a death wish "what can a baby do?" Reborn would have smacked the man but Gallo beat him to it. The others looked on stunned, Gallo never lost his cool and here he was freaking out.

"Reborn, sir please don't take offence!" he said as he strangled his partner.

Reborn smirked "none taken, can we get on with this I have a cup of espresso waiting for me."

Gallo sits back and takes on a serious face "Mr. Sawada" Tsuna sighed, really is 'Tsuna' so hard to say? "is it true you had a falling out with one Antonio Abate?"

Tsuna looked at reborn who nodded "yes, Antonio had been a valuable asset to the Vongola group for twelve and a half years, however last week he decided that he should get more money…thousands of dollars, he tried to steal the money but he was caught and removed from our staff, he was under house arrest until our internal investigation was finished."

Gallo slumped in his seat "is it also true that you have a chainsaw that you have on you at all time?"

Tsuna nodded "although I don't really see what this has to do with the local police, but yes I do"

Gallo stood up "Mr. Abate was found this morning dead, the wounds appear to be from a chainsaw. We received a tip that alerted us to the falling out between you two. Would you mind coming with us to the station for further questioning?"

Tsuna stood leaning heavily on the chair "Chrome?" her big expectant eye met his gaze "could you please bring me the wheel chair?" she bowed and rushed out as Tsuna looked back to address the officers "I don't mind however" all the officers tensed "I would like to go to the scene, I believe I am more needed there." the officers were stunned but nodded and soon the two police cars were followed by a rather expensive black car to one of the neighborhoods on the fringes of the city.

* * *

Tsuna looked around the room from the wheelchair, the body had a deep jagged slash across the chest and blood was all along the wall and ceiling. The head officer on the scene nearly had a heart attack when he was told the number one suspect had been allowed on the scene, but after a…conversation with Reborn, the issue was quickly settled. Gallo, Tsuna, Chrome, Reborn and the examiner were the only ones in the room.

Tsuna looked at the examiner "could you please tell me a time of death?"

The examiner looked at his watch "about a week ago"

Chrome looked at the police "Bossu was still in a coma at that time"

Reborn looked at his student "What do you think? 230?"

Tsuna pulled on two examination gloves and slowly knelt off the chair and onto the floor next to the body and the examiner, he gently pulled the two sides of the wound apart. Chrome looked at the cut "Bossu? The saw wouldn't have gone through his heart would it?"

Tsuna slowly examine the wound "no, it cut through several organs and he would have bled to death slowly. Sorry Reborn, 257.5"

The examiner asked "257.2?"

Tsuna slowly stood up "the RPM of the blade, Gallo? You said the neighbors heard the saw?" the officer nodded "but those down the street didn't?" he nodded again "than it couldn't be me, or anyone using my saw"

Gallo looked relived "I wanted to hear that…but how can you tell?"

"simple, the RPM are extremely high for a chainsaw… but my saw is special, it get over 12,000, that kind of power is extremely loud as well so the people down the street should have heard it, also look at the blood splatter. As well as having a slower saw the assailant must have stood a good foot higher than me" with his arms he started pantomiming his movements "he cut down and missed, that's the cut in the floor, but he pulled the blade up and caught Antonio and as he got flesh he pulled the blade over his head, that would be the splatter here and the blood on the ceiling. Than he allowed the weight of the saw to power a drop that pierced the chest cavity." after a moment the examiner approved "now, officer I have two questions. First I would like to know who gave that tip"

Gallo shrugged "it was anonymous, we saved the number but if it was someone trying to frame you it's probably a burn phone"

Tsuna reached into his pocket and pulled out his simple phone and dialed a number.

* * *

"Doctor, the phone's for you"

a certain green-haired genius growled "what did I tell you about phone calls when I'm working?"

The assistant cringed "But sir it's that one number-" and the phone was snatched out of her hand.

Verde cleared his throat "what can I do for you Tsuna?"

Said man chuckled "I have a question for you"

"what no pleasantries?"

A full laugh followed by pained coughing filled the other side of the line "sorry, no time and we both know that you don't do small talk"

"alright, than I take it this is business?"

The voice get very serious "Verde, I have a lead" the scientist nearly dropped the phone "the local police were tipped of that a murderer victim and I had a falling out, the murder was a week ago and a chainsaw was used. Can you get me any information?"

Verde pulled up the information on his screen "I'll do what I can, but I'll need full access to the case…"

"Got it, Vongola will take over the case…nice weather today?"

Verde burst out laughing and hung up, he called his assistant over "we've got a mystery to solve"

* * *

Tsuna laughed and looked back to Gallo who asked "sir, you said you had two questions?"

"Vongola is taking charge of this case" the officer paled "not because of anything you did wrong" the young lord rushed as he saw the older man's face "my other question is rather simple. Do you know what CEDEF is?"

As it turned out the officer did not which led to a detailed explanation as to the various sub groups of the Vongola. The officer looked confused "Sir, I really don't see what this has to do with me…and it's hard for me as an officer to let a mafia famiglia run free and now that I know…" he gave a helpless shrug.

The man in the wheelchair laughed "actually it has everything to do with you. Beside our external advisors there is and internal investigation committee, right now though they're over worked…you impress me"

Reborn looked Gallo in the eye "he's become rather hard to impress lately"

Tsuna continued "I want you opinion. Can your office, the police station take on extra work?"

Gallo took off his hat and scratched his head and though for a moment "Sir at this point yes, although this next season is gonna' be much busier as murder rates get much higher"

A look of steel, forged of pain entered Tsuna's eyes "the Vongola was originally a vigilante group. I intend to make it so again. I want your office to join my internal investigators."

Gallo nodded "if it's to keep the public safe I will do everything in my power"

Tsuna nodded "I rather thought you would. I want you to be the head of the office." Gallo stood mouth agape as the lethal trio waited for his response.

Slowly he nodded "I would be honored to serve my people like this" Tsuna pulled a badge out of his jacket and handed it to the man.

Tsuna smiled "I would like to see my new comrades" and they went to the station to see those he would be welcoming into the famiglia.

* * *

By the time everything was said and done it was time for Emi to get out of class and Tsuna, Reborn and Chrome got in the car and drove to the school. Tsuna had insisted that Emi be raised in as normal a home as possible so she attended a public school that was attended by many like minded mafia, safety was no concern as Hibari's Foundation personally kept a round the clock vigil on the school where their bosses daughter and the Unidecimo attended. As the car approached Hibari's daughter, Allodola, and Emi entered and threw themselves at Tsuna in glee.

Allodola sat on Tsuna's knee and became her usual reserved self only with a little smile on her face as her best friend and all but sister sat on Chrome's lat and giggled telling the three about their day. Tsuna could see it now, Chrome had taken care of Emi while he was gone and the bond the two had was deep. It was in everything they did, Chrome would run her slim fingers through Emi's hair and his daughter would lean into the touch and smile as her most favoritest living woman in the whole world stroked her.

It got him thinking. He was still young and so was Chrome, he remembered those years where they had been together. Before her. Before she died. He wanted that feeling of comfort back but in his heart he couldn't justify it, was she just a replacement for Sofia? Was it because after those years he was alone again? As he slowly sat down at his desk and signed the few documents that needed his attention his mind wandered into that strange dream place where things move in their truest ways.

Chrome sat in the gardens thinking about the past for a moment before the future snuck into her mind. Bossu had a different look on his face when Emi sat on her lap, the only time that she saw him with that look before was when Sofia was expecting, his face looked at the past while his mind gazed into the future in a way that only those of the purest Vongola blood could do. His eyes would put on the act of being confused, those deep pools where the truth would never be hidden, he could see through the lies of everyone. Chrome leaned back against the smooth steel and closed her eye, what could he have been thinking about? Could it have been Emi's future? Reborn had told her that a true father always looked out for their children's wellbeing.

She stood and walked to his room and slowly opened the door, he was sitting on his bed looking more tired than he had in a long time "hello Chrome, did you want something?"

She walks over and sits in one of the wrought iron chairs and grips her hands until her knuckles turn white. "What now?" she said it quietly and only curiously. She meant no reproach or harm.

He gives a tired broken chuckle "that's the question isn't it"

She tilts her head to the side and make a small questioning noise "what do you mean?"

Tsuna bit his bottom lip and stood up, he stared out the glass window down into the courtyard where the moon bathed the land in it's chilling vibrant silver, "what do I do? Haven't I caused enough harm? What do I have to do? What about Emi?…" he let out a tired sigh and rubbed his eyes before turning to look back at her "…when I think about it I just…"he opened and closed his mouth several times before sitting in the chair next to hers, his whispers barely audible in the still air "feel terror. I look back and see how everything I've done turned out badly" two tears fell from his eyes onto his arms and traced the tattooed lines to his fingertips where they hung like glass before falling to the soft carpet.

She awkwardly pats his back, it's been years since anyone has seen the Decimo look anything but ready. But in the past week, since he woke up, he's cried more than in all his years combined. She moves closer "Bossu, nobody could ever say that you haven't done the best you could. We've all seen what you do to yourself. We've learnt our lesson from all those years ago…" he stiffens at the very mention of those years right after he killed Checkerface, the first murder he's ever committed, the one that mattered to him the most. It was why Reborn was still alive.

As tears started to flow freely down his face Chrome got him to lay on his bed with his head on her lap. She sang a lullaby as she ran her fingers through his hair. Some things needed to be said. She pressed her lips to his forehead "Bossu, no matter what…" she took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes "…I still love you."

He gave her the softest smile that had ever graced his face, he had known for a long time "I know, but I won't ever take advantage of someone, especially one I care for so much"

She shook her head "there's no way you could take advantage of me, everything you do, everything you say to me just makes me fall deeper in love with you." he smiled and kissed her before he fell asleep to her soft humming.

* * *

_Blood ran everywhere in rivers that coated the wooden floors. His hands were drenched in crimson, screams and gunshots rang out as his shoes staccato rap carried him across the small chapel. What sort of sin was it to massacre a famiglia in a chapel, where God was supposed to dwell?_

_He made his way to the four steps that raised the small alter. Alexander Caina lay against the steps as a hole in his chest gushed blood. He coughed "what type of pagan kills a man in a church?"_

_Eyes harder than steel glared back. This man had killed those that only sought to help others. God would applaud him for killing this monster "the kind of pagan that has a deal with Minos" with a dull thump it was over. He had avenged her. Though she wouldn't have wanted it to happen this way. He looked at the image in the stained glass, he knelt in front of the raised platform and made the sign of the cross. He laughed at the irony. He dragged the body out of the building and the two side stopped. He dropped the body, the pavement was dyed red with a sickening flop._

Tsuna shot up as his dream ended. A cold sweat formed a thin sheen on his skin. He looked around the room, she was gone. He looked at the neon red number on his clock and found it to be a time where every decent Mafia member was in bed. He walked to a picture, it was Reborn shaking his hand right after his ascension to Decimo, Robert Frost's _Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening_ sat writing in elegant silver against the sepia shades of the photo

_Whose woods these are I think I know_

_ His house is in the village, though;_

_He will not see me stopping here_

_To watch his woods fill up with snow_

_ my little horse must think it queer_

_To stop without a farmhouse near_

_Between the woods and frozen lake_

_The darkest evening of the year_

_he gives his harness bells a shake_

_To ask if there is some mistake_

_the only other sound's the sweep _

_Of easy wind and downy flake _

_the woods are lovely, dark, and deep,_

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep_

_,And miles to go before I sleep. _

He set his mouth into a thin grim line and walked to his bathroom. Yes, miles to go. Many, many miles, some of which may kill him, but if he fell there, at the junction of what he did and what he was needed to do, who then would take up his burden?

He grabbed his phone and dialed the scientist.

* * *

Verde poured himself another cup of coffee before picking up the phone "Hello?"

"Verde have you found anything?"

The scientist looked over at his assistant, asleep on the recliner, "We did, the murderer was Isaac Arca- a freelance from Portugal. He's known for his rough demeanor and skill in getting the job done."

Tsuna sighed before checking the lit numbers on his clock again "Do you know where he is?"

Verde tapped lightly on his keyboard "he was last spotted here in town yesterday at 5:00-so I'd say he's still in town…although I wouldn't spoil his surprise, most of the world thinks you're dead"

The end of the call was an order to the infant "Good job Verde, I owe you one. Now get some sleep"

* * *

Isaac woke up in the oddest position he had ever known, he was face down on a metal table, he groaned and turned slightly and found himself staring at some man roughly his age with short black hair and scars all over, he wore some weird bit of fur and feathers in his hair. The other man had his eyes closed so Isaac tried to carefully grab a steak knife that sat next to an empty plate. "Trash, if you make one more move to that knife I will shoot your hand off. Then you'll regret it as the last thing you did before _he_ gets a hold of you" blood red eyes opened to glare at Isaac, who dumbly nodded, before moving away from the knife and sitting up.

Where was he? He remembered getting a whore and then…nothing. He heard the door open and a soft but commanding voice "Xanxus, thank you. Go get a drink, I can handle this" the sound of the chair scraping against the wooden floor echoed then the door closed and Isaac looked around some more. It looked like he was in one of the Mafia's guest room, he had stayed in some mansions before and this one looked normal. Some tried to show off others made it look like a prison, this one looked like a bedroom of a slightly rich person, nice rug, wood floor, a set of wooden chairs. And the metal table he was on. He turned to see the person who had dismissed the monster that oozed killing-intent.

He blinked, than blinked again. This wasn't what he was expecting. It was a smaller man with soft looking longer brown hair that had been slicked back, he had tattoos all across his hands and some that peaked up from the collar of his suit. One chocolate orb looked at him while the other was covered by a black eye patch that had the symbol of the Vongola on it. An ornate ring jingled lightly as his fingers tapped the wood cane, he spoke "Do you know who I am?"

Isaac started trembling as he nodded. This was bad-beyond bad, Vongola Decimo was known for his kindness, he looked pissed. He nervously licked his lips several times "w-w-why am I here?"

Vongola undid the eye patch and a red eye with some weird symbol sat inside "The man who took this eye. You are here because three weeks ago you did a job for Alexander Caina. The Caina are known for hiding. You were the last person to see him and you will tell me where I can find him" Isaac trembled but nodded. That understated frame held more power than Isaac could dream, there was a reason that Checkerface had wanted him as an Arcobaleno.

Isaac stood up and cracked his back before sitting on the edge of one of the chairs, each move was slow and deliberate, like dealing with a skittish animal. Only if this one wanted to there wouldn't be anything left of him. He tried to speak several times but his voice would crack and he would slam his mouth shut. He felt like a little boy in school with a angry teacher standing over you as you tried to say you didn't do anything while their eyes held no sympathy. "I-I was blindfolded and taken somewhere, same thing on the way out, he wired the money into my account I don't know where he is honest!"

Tsuna's eyes flashed with anger "If you lie to me again…" that open-ended threat scared him more than anything else in the world.

The assassin sat in the chair, it didn't even cross his mind to attack the little figure in front of him. Never. He swallowed and stuttered "H-he said that if I told anyone he would k-kill me."

Anger rushed out of the Decimo and Isaac felt his heart stop for a moment in terror "Are you saying that you fear Alexander more than me? The man who couldn't kill me or the man who tamed Mukuro and Hibari?" he didn't care if he was lying he WOULD have his answers.

As he walked out of the room Reborn looked at him "What do you want to do with him?"

Tsuna rubbed his eyes "boil him, give him a desk job, free him. I don't care, he told us where Alexander was, don't kill him" and the young boss walked off dejectedly.

* * *

Tsuna sits in his room and pours himself three fingers of Scotch whiskey. He took off his eye patch and slumps into the recliner, his feet slid out and he rubs his eyes, the light of the moon lit his body but his face was shadowed from the edge of the window frame. He stared at the mirror, a burning eye stared back. He looked less like himself and more like a demon from Hell.

This was what Reborn saw as he stepped into the room. The Sun Arcobaleno, one of the few men who can truly be called a born killer stopped. "What do you plan on doing now?"

The ice in the glass clinked as the drink disappeared into shadow "I plan on putting my hand through Alexander's chest and ripping out his heart."

Reborn pulled out his Berretta and checked the clip "When?"

Tsuna chuckled "What? The great Reborn actually taking part in an attack?"

Reborn ripped the slider back and nodded "She was a good friend who didn't deserve that, let alone from her father."

The brown eye burned orange while the red seemed to catch fire "I order the attack to be in three weeks, you, myself, Hibari, Mukuro and Varia. No one else"

Reborn locked the safety on "So few?" a nod "the others are in the Mafia as well, why not ask them to take pa-?"

"No, I refuse to sully those who can stay clean. Varia live for the fight and Mukuro, Hibari, you and I have killed and killed before until we've dyed ourselves red."

* * *

Chrome looked at Mukuro who was covered in sweat from training. Mammon floated lazily several feet above the ground "Mou, if that's the best you got than let me kill you know. It would hurt less than other people"

Mukuro breathily chuckled "n-not fair, you held back this much power during the ring battles!"

The Mist baby chuckled "Look brat, I've been using illusions for decades. Don't you dare think you can beat me, I'm an Arcobaleno. The only illusionist _ever_ to be made one. You weren't even considered" Mukuro shot up with sheer rage on his face and charged again.

Hibari and the Varia were training as well. Reborn watched the courtyard from the open third story window. Tsuna was out with his Rain and Storm getting the jet ready.

Emi ran around through Chrome's legs and watches the others train. Chrome picked her up and moved to the boss's office with Reborn.

As the door opens his obsidian eyes flicker over "Hello, Chrome, Emi" the black nectar in his cup draws his lips "what can I do for you today?" he hops down and walks over to the duo.

Emi rushed over and hugged her beloved baby uncle then turned to Chrome "Can I play witf Mukowl?" the box weapon flew down the hall to let Reborn and Chrome speak in peace.

Chrome leaned back against the wall before asking "why isn't Tsuna taking all of us?"

Reborn's ironic chuckle filled the air "because for Mafia you guys are "clean" and he refuses to taint you"

Chrome muttered under her breath and Reborn broke out laughing, the normally stoic hit man was rolling on the ground holding his stomach laughing at what the beet red Mist had said. She quickly made a tactical retreat as several thousand people shuddered as the hitman's laugh triggered their sense of caution. Whatever type of evil had cause him to laugh, they sure as hell didn't want to know.

Tsuna stepped into the main hall and saw the Mist running "what's a matter Chro-" she rushed past him and he shrugged before making his way to his office where Reborn was laughing. He stared in shock.

Chrome blushed before running into her room and locking the door, why, oh why, did she have to say that? Why couldn't she have just thought it?!

_There are several meanings of "taint"…in fact I wouldn't mind-I would LOVE if he "tainted" me_

* * *

Blood bath didn't even begin to describe it. The eleven sat on a mountain of bodies, Squalo dragged a cloth along his blade "VOOIIII doesn't that idiot know that this level of trash can't kill us!"

Tsuna squeezed Ferris' trigger and the wolf howled in response. He stepped forward. He had one last thing to do. Caina had shut himself in his office, behind bullet proof doors. A wolf's teeth ripped into the hardened carbon and shredded the metal before literally blowing the doors apart. The elder Don leapt out his third story window and into the bushes before limping off to the only place he felt he wouldn't die instantly in: the chapel. What kind of man could kill someone who was praying?

The doors were once again ripped apart by frozen wolf's teeth and Tsuna stepped into the dark chapel, the entire area was lit by a few candles.

_Blood ran everywhere in rivers that coated the wooden floors. His hands were drenched in crimson, screams and gunshots rang out as his shoes staccato rap carried him across the small chapel. What sort of sin was it to massacre a famiglia in a chapel, where God was supposed to dwell?_

Ferris retreated back to his tooth form and Natsu's body changed from the mantle to the gauntlets that Tsuna had first mastered. Cana stood in front of the alter with a shotgun. He fired two shots as Tsuna warped in front of him and shoved his armored hand into the man's chest.

_He made his way to the four steps that raised the small alter. Alexander Caina lay against the steps as a hole in his chest gushed blood. He coughed "what type of pagan kills a man in a church?"_

Lady Death appeared before Tsuna and glared at the dying man, she would take care of him. He would spend his time in pain. Lady Death wrapped her arms around Tsuna's neck and the chilling sound of her footsteps resounded in his ears as she waltzed to Caina.

_Eyes harder than steel glared back. This man had killed those that only sought to help others. God would applaud him for killing this monster "the kind of pagan that has a deal with Minos" with a dull thump it was over. He had avenged her. Though she wouldn't have wanted it to happen this way. He looked at the image in the stained glass, he knelt in front of the raised platform and made the sign of the cross. He laughed at the irony. He dragged the body out of the building and the two side stopped. He dropped the body, the pavement was dyed red with a sickening flop._

It played out exactly like the dream. As the Caina famiglia started laying down their weapons Tsuna muttered harshly "it is done, the end."

* * *

The various members that had gone to destroy the ones who had killed Sofia did various things when they returned. Tsuna took a shower and cradled his sleeping girl in his arms. The door opened and a sleepy Chrome meandered in "Bossu, I heard you just got back…" she yawned before leaning up against him and nodding off.

* * *

Lady Death was waiting for someone. Down the halls of death the staccato crack of his shoes echoed. Minos grinned at his old partner in crime "how's it going?"

She brushed back her long hair "alright, you?"

He shrugged "mah, it's okay…still looking out for him?"

Lady Death nodded "when I see him I see what we should have been"

The Judge of Hell's eyes clouded for a moment "Will you take him?"

The lady offered a smirk and shook her head "No, he has to work hard before he's ready to leave"

Minos lifted a brow "work…hard?"

She laughed, a clear bell that washed the clouds away. A man with an eye that blazed brighter than the sun kissed a woman shyer than the element she controlled. The mist would recoil at every touch- a phantasm an illusion. Unless called by the sky- the wide spirit who accepted all- the only one that the mist could not confound. The only one who could see it as it was. Lady Death handed a small note pad to her friend. His eyes widened "They have that many kids?!"

She nodded and closed the clouds.

* * *

_The woods are lovely, dark, and deep,_

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep. _

_THE END_


End file.
